Mother 3 - Peace's End
by Ki Hei
Summary: This is a script I wrote up based on the video game Mother 3. It's just a retelling put into a play format. It also might get blunt in some scenes so if you have never played Mother 3, you might get lost. I apologize for that... Any ways I hope you find it enjoyable at the very least. I plan on making this an animation one day, if all goes well.
1. Chapter 1

**Mother 3 - Peace's End**

**Chapter 1 – Night of the Funeral**

-Scene 1-

_-Shows clips from all over Nowhere Island-_

_-Pan of Alec's house-_

_-Voices can be heard-_

**Claus:** You see the Dragos like it when you dash into them.

**Lucas:** I'm not sure about this…

**Claus:** Come on, just once. Dragos are innocent creatures. They won't mind.

**Lucas:** Well….

_-Shows Lucas ramming the Drago-_

_-The Drago lets out a soft roar and lays back down-_

**Claus:** See, wasn't that fun?

**Alec:** Good one kid.

**Lucas:** I did it.

**Claus:** Now do it again!

**Lucas:** I think I've had enough.

**Alec:** Yeah. We should head back home now. Your mom is preparing some of your favorite omelets.

**Claus:** Yay!

_-Cuts to Hinawa writing a letter-_

**Hinawa reading**: Love, your wife and kids.

_-She releases the pigeon holding the letter-_

_-Hinawa looks up to see a flying ship-_

_-In the distance-_

**Mole Cricket:** You stand no chance against the mighty Mole Cricket!

**Claus:** *Smirk*

_-Claus steps on the Mole Cricket-_

**Mole Cricket:** OW!

_-Lucas looks up in shock-_

**Lucas:** Hu?

_-The ships are heading for Sunshine forest-_

_-End of scene 1-_

-Scene 2-

_-Bombs are going off in the forest-_

_-Animals are running for safety-_

_-Thomas is running through town-_

**Thomas:** This is bad! REALLY bad!

_-He quickly runs by Mapson-_

**Mapson:** Whoa, where's the fire?

_-Looks up-_

**Mapson:** Would you look at that.

_-Thomas is in front of Flint__'__s house hitting the door-_

**Thomas:** Flint! You need to get out right now!

_-Pulls on door knob-_

**Thomas:** Really? What's the point in locking your door in such a safe town!

-Pulls on door harder-

-Knob comes off-

**Thomas:** Crap. Oh. Um…

_-Throws the Knob-_

_-Flint opens the door-_

**Flint:** What's going on?

**Thomas:** A HUGE fire in Sunshine Forest! And and and-

**Flint:** Calm down Thomas.

**Thomas:** Lighter and Fuel have gone missing! Please you have to help us find them!

**Flint:** Say no more. I'm no my way.

**Thomas:** Thank you!

-They run into town-

-In front of the Sanctuary-

**Flint:** What's going on over here?

**Bronson:** Matt and I Think we just heard someone over in the forest.

**Matt:** It might Be Lighter.

**Flint:** I'll go check it out. You can stay here.

**Thomas:** Don't mind if I do… What? No way am I going into the flaming forest.

**Matt:** You sure are no hero.

**Thomas:** I never claimed to be one.

**Flint:** I'm fine going alone. Just wait here.

_-Flint enters the forest-_

**Bronson:** You have to respect a man like that.

_-Inside the burning forest-_

_-Flint is looking around-_

_-Flint notices two men in pig masks-_

**Flint thinking:** What could they be planning?

**Pig Mask A:** I don't want to do it, you do it.

**Pig Mask B:** It'll only take two seconds.

**Pig Mask A:** If they sting me I won't be pleased.

**Pig Mask B:** You're wearing a protective suit!

**Pig Mask A:** Okay… On the count of 3-

**Pig Mask B:** 3!

_-Pig Mask B Opens the cage-_

**Pig Mask A:** *Squeals like a pig*

_-Pig Mask A makes a run for it-_

_-Pig Mask B Follows-_

_-Fire Flies are flying out of the box-_

**Flint:** Where are they heading? What?

_-The Fire Flies are flying around a body on the ground-_

**Flint:** Is that?

_-The man is Lighter-_

**Lighter:** Get back!

_-Flint runs in with a stick on fire-_

_-He swings the stick at the Fire Flies-_

_-The Fire Flies Retreat-_

**Flint:** Lighter are you okay

**Lighter:** Flint? Oh it's good to see you.

**Flint:** You need to get out of here.

**Lighter:** Can't my foot is busted. And besides, Fuel is still missing. I can't just leave him.

**Flint:** Just great….

**Thomas:** Flint!

-Thomas is running through the forest-

**Flint:** Thomas?

**Thomas:** I heard yelling, and well here I am.

**Flint:** Perfect timing. Please, can you help Lighter to safety? I need to keep going and find Fuel.

**Thomas:** Sure thing.

_-He has Lighter hold onto his shoulder-_

**Thomas:** Easy does it.

**Flint:** And Thomas. Thanks for coming back.

**Thomas:** Don't thank me just yet. We still aren't safe yet. Well. I'm off.

_-Runs back-_

_-Flint looks forward, and continues through the forest-_

_-At the end of the trail is a house on fire-_

_-The boy, Fuel is hanging out the window-_

**Fuel:** HELP!

**Flint:** Just hold on!

_-Flint notices the door knob is burning hot-_

_-Flint takes a couple steps back-_

_-Flint rams the door down and makes his way through the burning house-_

**Flint:** Fuel!

**Fuel:** I'm over here!

_-Flint makes his way up the stairs-_

_-Fuel has his back to a wall with a Flying Mouse in front of him-_

**Fuel:** Flint! Do something!

**Flint:** Back!

_-Waves his stick at the Flying Mouse-_

_-The Flying Mouse attacks-_

_-Flint hits the Mouse-_

_-It flies away-_

**Flint:** Grab my hand-

_-He reaches to Fuel-_

_-Fuel grabs his hand-_

_-They make their way to the exit-_

_-They are both safe outside-_

_-They watch as the house burns down-_

_-Outside the sanctuary-_

_-Lighter is injured but safe-_

**Fuel:** DAD!

**Lighter:** Fuel. Nice to see you're safe. I owe you, Flint.

**Flint:** No need for thanks.

**Bronson:** And man did Lighter take a beating. I don't see him walking anytime soon.

**Lighter:** Not at all. I'll be up in no time.

**Lou:** It would take a lot more than that to hurt our boss.

**Bud:** Do you feel that?

-The sky has started to rain-

**Lou:** Rain.

**Bronson:** Looks like Mother Nature is doing her part. This should help put out the fire. We should all get some shelter at the Inn. Lou and Bud. Do you mind lifting up Lighter for us?

**Bud:** Not at all.

_-They head to the Inn-_

_-End of scene 2__-_

-Scene 3-

_-At the Inn-_

_-Lighter is on the bed-_

**Tessie:** He'll be fine. He just needs to rest a little.

**Flint:** Glad to hear that, Tessie.

_-Thomas walks into the room-_

**Thomas:** Well mostly everyone has turned up. However... Flint. Have you seen your wife and kids?

**Flint:** Why? Has something happened to them?

**Thomas:** We don't know. We can't find them anywhere. Maybe they're back at your house.

_Flint: I'll go check right away._

_-Flint runs home in the rain-_

_-reaches for the knob that isn't their-_

_-Notices a bird sitting on the fence-_

_-He picks up the letter it had-_

**Hinawa:** Dear Flint, This is Hinawa. I'm just writing to you to let you know that we're all having fun with Dad. Lucas and Claus have been spending all day playing with the Dragos. They just seem to have so much fun. We only wish you could be here with us. Next time you should get someone to take care of the ranch for us, so you can come too. We'll be coming home soon. You should expect us before night fall. I can't wait to prepare you some of your favorite omelets. Love, your wife and kids.

_-Flint finishes reading-_

**Flint:** She should have been back far before now.

_-Flint starts to run to town-_

**Boney:** *Bark!*

**Flint:** You want to come along too?

-_Boney stares at Flint-_

**Flint:** Come along.

_-Flint unties Boney's leash-_

_-They run to town-_

_-On the way they run into Isaac-_

**Isaac:** Flint!

**Flint:** Any signs of Hinawa?

**Isaac:** You need to see this.

_-At edge of forest-_

_-The forest has been destroyed by Dragos-_

**Bronson:** And here I thought Dragos were peaceful animals.

**Abbey:** This has to be wrong

**Abbot:** There's no way a Drago could do this.

**Flint:** At lease, not unprovoked.

**Bronson:** He's right. A lot of crazy events have been happening. But why…

**Flint:** I'll make sure to find out.

**Boney:** *Bark* *Bark* *Bark*

**Flint:** What is it Boney?

_-Boney is barking at a piece of cloth on a branch up on a cliff-_

**Bronson:** That's too high up for me to see.

**Flint:** I'll go around. There has to be some way to get up there.

**Isaac:** Don't tell me you plan on climbing up there.

**Flint:** If I have to.

**Wess:** Make way, make way.

**Isaac:** Wess?

**Wess:** I see you are in need of assistance.

**Flint:** Can you help me find a way to get up the cliff?

**Wess:** Well during all the commotion the only route has been broken off. That said, I know just the person who can help us out. Do you mind if I borrow your pooch?

**Flint:** Go ahead.

_-Wess ties a bandana around Boney-_

**Wess:** That way he'll know who sent him.

**Flint:** Who?

**Wess:** My son, Duster. A damn moron, but he can get the job done.

_-Wess pulls out a sock-_

_-Boney sniffs the sock-_

_-Boney gives off a discussed face-_

**Wess:** Now go bring him back.

**Boney:** *Bark*

_-Boney runs off-_

**Abbot:** Why did you have your son's sock in your pocket?

**Wess:** I'm always prepared. That is the life of a thief.

_-Boney is running through the town-_

_-He approaches Wess's house-_

_-Boney is licking Dusters face-_

**Duster:** …Hu? That bandana. Okay. Lead the way.

_-Boney runs, Duster follows-_

**Wess:** Ah, right on time.

**Duster:** I am Duster; A thief in training.

**Wess:** Well let's put your training to use. Use the Wall staple technique.

**Duster:** Even though I've never actually used it in a real situation?

**Wess:** I have faith in you. Now, hop to it.

**Duster:** Yes, sir.

_-Duster begins to make stares from large staples-_

_-Duster is all the way at the top-_

**Duster:** It's ready when you are!

**Flint:** Okay! I'm off.

**Isaac:** Be safe up there.

_-Flint climbs the staples with Boney holding onto his back-_

_-At the top is Duster-_

**Duster:** So I have decided to help you on your search.

**Flint:** That's nice and all, I mean no offense but will you be able to work with your leg?

**Duster:** This thing? Don't worry about it. I might have a limp leg but I can work just fine. You'll see.

**Boney:** *bark*

-Boney runs to the torn piece of cloth-

-Flint takes it off the branch-

**Flint:** This… is without doubt part of Hinawa's dress.

**Duster:** …Don't worry. I'm sure she'll turn up. You just wait.

**Flint:** I hope so…

_-Loud noises are heard in the distance-_

_-Two pigs are working on a robot-_

**Pig Mask A:** For the last time I still think we should have picked a cooler animal than a Caribou.

**Pig Mask B:** What's wrong with Caribous? Look at this thing. It's nice piece of art.

**Flint:** You two! Stop what you're doing!

**Pig Mask A:** Mission abort! Mission abort!

**Pig Mask B**: Hold your horses!

**Pig Mask A:** But I'm a pig!

_-Pig Mask B presses a couple buttons on the computer-_

_-The Reconstructed Caribou starts to turn on-_

**Duster:** That… can't be good.

**Flint:** Just hold back for now.

**Pig Mask A:** Go Metal deer!

**Pig Mask B:** I prefer the name Reconstructed Caribou.

_-The Reconstructed Caribou attacks-_

_-Flint is holding it off-_

_-Flint hits its horns with his stick-_

_-Boney bit the Caribou on the foot-_

_-Flint is able to push back the Caribou-_

**Duster:** Are you alright?

**Flint:** I'm fine.

_-The Caribou makes a run at Duster-_

_-Duster pulls out his staples-_

_-He throws a staple to the ground-_

_-The Caribou's foot is stuck to the ground-_

_-Duster puts three more-_

_-In the end the Reconstructed Caribou can't move-_

_-It shuts down-_

**Flint:** Now where did those two go?

**Duster:** Look!

_-The flying pig ship has taken off-_

**Duster:** But it appears they have forgotten something.

_-Duster picks up a journal on the ground-_

**Duster reads notes:** The animals here suck. We need to make them cooler. Our boss calls this mission. "Fascinating Chimera Project"

**Flint:** Everything that happened today was just so these pig suited men can make animals cooler?

**Duster:** It may be too early to jump to conclusions. We should just head back down.

**Flint:** That just might be a good idea.

-The rain stopped-

**Duster:** And it looks like the rain stopped.

-On the bottom of the cliff-

**Flint:** Where is everyone?

_-Voice in the distance-_

**Isaac:** Flint! Hurry! We have found Claus and Lucas.

**Flint:** My sons?

**Duster:** You should hurry. I need to head home.

**Flint:** Yes. Thank you, Duster.

_-Duster leaves-_

_-Flint head to the base of the mountain-_

_-He sees both of his sons wrapped in a towel to keep warm-_

_-Flint hugs Claus and Lucas-_

**Lucas:** Dad…

**Flint:** I'm so glad to see you both safe.

**Tessie:** They were both washed up at the bottom of the river. It's almost a miracle that they aren't hurt in anyway.

**Flint:** And Hinawa? Is she here too?

**Ollie:** Sadly… We still haven't found her.

**Abbot:** Just wait a little longer. I know we'll get news soon.

**Bronson:** Everyone!

_-Bronson is running-_

**Ollie:** Bronson? What are you holding?

_-Bronson is holding a tooth of a Drago-_

**Bronson:** I found the tooth. I have a feeling it will be a valuable weapon later.

**Flint:** What for?

**Bronson:** You see. It has to do with the place I found the tooth. You see… The place the tooth was…. It was in Hinawa's heart.

_-Everyone is shocked-_

_-__Flint is on his knees on the ground-_

**Bronson:** Flint. Hinawa gave her live to help save your boys.

_-Flint is slowly walking over to the camp fire-_

_-Flint picks up a stick and begins to beat the fire-_

**Tessie:** Please Flint. The boys are watching.

**Abbot:** Stop it flint.

_-Flint hits Abbot with the stick-_

**Abbey:** *screams*

_-Abbot hits the ground-_

**Ollie:** Get a hold of yourself!

_-Flint swings and misses Ollie-_

_-Lighter is behind Flint-_

_-He hits flint with his large piece of lumber-_

_-Flint is out cold-_

-End of scene 3-

-Scene 4-

_-__Memories of when Hinawa leaving to take the kids to see their Grandpa-_

_-Flint is in jail-_

_-Door opens-_

_-Bronson enters-_

**Bronson:** You have a visitor.

_-The visitor is Claus-_

**Flint:** Oh, hey Claus.

**Bronson:** Funny. I think you're the first one to be in this jail room. Well, we had no reason for it before now. Well, I'll just leave so you can have some time alone.

_-Bronson leaves-_

**Flint:** That was quite the show I pulled. I am so sorry.

-Claus puts an apple on the jail window-

**Claus:** You must be hungry. And watch the core. They can be hard at times.

**Flint:** Claus. Please look after Lucas.

**Claus:** I promise dad. I will become strong enough to protect everyone. Even be able to beat Dragos.

**Flint:** What are you planning?

_-Claus pauses, then runs outside-_

**Flint:** …

_-He wipes the apple with his shirt and takes a bite__-_

_*clank*_

**Flint:** Ugh.

_-There is a metal file in the apple-_

**Flint:** Oh, Claus….

_-Flint picks the lock with the file-_

_-Flint leaves-_

_-Duster is outside-_

**Duster:** I…. I can't even think of anything to say. The loss of Hinawa is a great tragedy. I can't say I know how you feel…. Just… If there's anything you need. Anything at all. Just let me know.

**Flint:** Duster….

**Duster:** Y- yes?

**Flint:** Thanks. So do you know where Claus was heading?

**Duster:** Probably to his mom's grave on the hill. Lucas has been there all morning. Poor boy's heart seems to be in two.

_-On the hill-_

_-Everyone lets Flint pass-_

_-Lucas is at the base of the grave-_

_-Flint puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder-_

**Alec:** Flint? Sure has been a while.

**Flint:** Too long.

**Alec:** And to think I was having fun with my Grandkids the other day. And now all this. And where is Claus?

**Lucas:** *Gasp*

**Flint:** He was supposed to be here with Lucas.

**Lucas:** Um…

**Alec:** Is there something you'd like to tell us Lucas?

**Lucas:** No…

**Alec:** Is Claus putting himself in danger?

**Lucas:** Claus is not going to try and fight the Drago that killed mom!

**Alec:** I see. I see you raised him to not tell lies. Lucas, Why did you not try and stop Claus?!

**Lucas:** Because, I also want to fight the Drago, but Claus said I couldn't come.

**Alec:** And that's why you didn't stop him from getting in danger?!

**Lucas:** I just…

**Flint:** Easy Alec.

**Alec:** Sorry. I guess I was being a little too hard on the kid.

-Flint is about to leave-

**Alec:** Where are you going?

**Flint:** To get my son back.

**Alec:** Wait. I know some people. They are a little on the weird side, but they can help us.

**Flint:** I see. Can you take me to them?

**Alec:** Sure thing. But first there's a group who'd like to talk to you.

_-Flint notices all the people at Hinawa's grave-_

**Fuel:** Go on dad.

**Lighter:** I'm real sorry about hitting you last night. I acted without thinking.

**Flint:** No. You made the right call. I'm sorry for attacking all of you.

**Abbot:** Hey no worries. I'm perfectly fine.

**Abbey:** He's tougher than he looks.

**Ollie:** Yeah, none of us are hurt.

**Tessie:** There isn't a person here who blames you.

**Flint:** Thank you all.

_-Bronson approaches Flint with a knife-_

**Bronson:** You'll need this Flint.

_-Hands Flint the knife-_

**Bronson:** I carved the tooth I found into a knife. It should be strong enough to pierce through a Drago's thick scales. You should know what to do with it.

**Wess:** And well, while were all being gift givers.

_-He hands Flint a thunder bomb-_

**Wess:** I have a feeling you might need one of these.

**Alec:** Well we all have said our goodbyes. It's best if we be off.

_-Alec and Flint walk as everyone waves goodbye-_

_-They're on the road-_

**Alec:** Well my Friends can be a little weird. So be on your guard.

**Flint:** What do you mean?

_-Transition-_

_-In front of Magypsies's shell-_

**Flint:** I don't want to go in there.

**Alec:** Come on. They're not that bad. Right this way.

_-They enter-_

_-Flint notices all of them-_

_-Flint tries to run out-_

**Alec:** Hold it.

**Flint:** I can't do this!

**Alec:** Do it for your son!

**Flint:** I can save him without their help!

_-Door slams-_

_-Flint and Alec are on the couch-_

**Alec:** Let me introduce you to them all. That's Aeolia, Doria, Lydia, Phrygia, Mixolydia, and Ionia. And it appears one is missing.

**Aeolia:** Locria just goes as he pleases. Now on to the subject at hand.

**Flint:** Have you seen a young boy. Red hair, striped shirt.

**Lydia:** Oh yeah him. I sent him off to the Drago plateau. Something about avenging his mom.

**Flint:** You just sent a boy to fight a Drago on his own?!

**Lydia:** Why should we care about you humans? You live only a heartbeat in our time. One second you're here and the next you're gone.

**Aeolia:** And before he left I made sure to teach him a powerful PSI attack. He is able to fight, but I doubt we'd be seeing him again.

**Flint:** Please tell me how to get to the Drago Plateau.

**Micolydia**: Why? What's it to us if one of you humans gets themselves killed.

**Phrygia:** Give you only 100 years and you're gone.

**Flint:** I won't stand and let you-

**Ionia:** Settle down Flinty-poo. *wink*

**Flint:** …

_-Flint tries to run away again-_

**Flint:** Get your hands off me!

**Alec:** Just a little longer!

_-Flint is sitting down again-_

**Ionia:** It's true human's lives are short, but that's why they need to spend each second of it with care.

**Alec:** That's true.

**Ioia:** So I say we should try to help them. Wouldn't kill us, right darling?

**Alec:** We would be very grateful for your help, and in return I'd like to- *fart*

_-Silence is in the room-_

**Alec:** Show some manners Flint.

**Flint:** Not the time Alec.

**Ioia:** There's a cave in the back called Murki Cave. Just go through it and you should reach the Plateau.

**Alec:** Thank you, and thank you.

_-Alec and Flint are about to leave-_

**Alec:** Oh and *fart* that one was me!

_-Slams door-_

_-Silence in the Magypsies's home-_

_-In Muriki Cave-_

_-Flint is following Alec-_

**Flint:** Do you know where you are going?

**Alec:** I'm sure it's around here somewhere, Flinty-poo.

**Flint:** Don't do that again.

_-They're climbing up a ladder-_

**Alec:** Light! We're saved!

_-Outside the cave-_

**Flint:** This is the Drago Plateau.

_-A baby Drago is moving around__-_

_-Flint approaches it-_

_-The Drago notices Flint, makes a noise, and runs-_

_-The Drago drops something-_

**Flint:** This is Claus's shoe.

**Alec:** Remain calm. Just follow the Baby Drago. It might lead us to Claus.

_-The follow-_

_-Dead end-_

**Alec:** So much for that plan.

_-Loud foot steps are heard-_

**Alec:** What could be making such a noise?

_-From behind a cliff a Mecha Drago steps out-_

**Alec:** Flint! Show him who the boss is!

_-Alec makes a run for it-_

_-The Metal Drago lets out a roar-_

_-Flint grips the Drago tooth knife-_

_-The Drago makes a charge for Flint-_

_-Flint manages to maneuver around the Drago-_

_-Flint stabs the Drago in the leg-_

**Alec:** Keep it up! You have him on the run!

_-Flint dodges an attack from the Drago's tail-_

_-Flint manages to damage its metal leg with a thunder bomb__-_

_-The Drago is unable to move-_

**Alec:** You got him Flint!

_-The Drago is preparing to attack-_

**Flint:** That's not good…

_-The Drago blows fire-_

_-Flint is on the ground-_

_-The fire goes over him-_

_-Flint charges stabbing the Drago in the Jaw-_

_-The Drago can no longer fight-_

_-Alec walks out from his hiding place-_

**Alec:** Is it over?

-The Drago is twitching-

**Flint:** It'll be over in a second.

-Flint is about to finish the Drago off-

-The baby Drago runs out from nowhere and nuzzles up against the Mecha Drago-

**Alec:** Look Flint. The poor Drago needs a parent. By killing her, you'd just put the baby though what Claus and Lucas went through.

**Flint:** This machine is the reason Hinawa is dead!

**Alec**: No. That's not true. It is all the men in pig masks fault. They are the ones whom started all this. This here Drago is just another one of the innocent victims. Lets' just go home for now. We weren't able to find Claus. He'll show up eventually Flint. He's a tough boy.

_-Flint lowers his knife-_

**Alec:** You made the right choice, son.

_-They both walk down the mountain-_

_-Down at the base of the mountain, is Claus lying on the ground, unable to move-_

-End of Scene 4-

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

**Mother 3 - Peace's end**

**Chapter 2 – Thief Adventure**

-Scene 1-

_-Outside the prison-_

_-Flint exits-_

**Duster:** I…. I can't even think of anything to say. The loss of Hinawa is a great tragedy. I can't say I know how you feel…. Just… If there's anything you need. Anything at all. Just let me know.

**Flint:** Duster….

**Duster:** Y- yes?

**Flint:** Thanks.

_-Fades to night-_

_-Duster walks through the door of his house-_

**Duster:** I'm home.

**Wess:** Yes, yes. Who else would barge into my house at night? Well don't just stand there, we have business to discuss.

**Duster:** About what sir?

**Wess:** The time has finally come. All your thief training up till now will finally be put to use.

**Duster:** I'm listening.

**Wess:** I know this isn't something we'd want. I too wish not to dirty my hands over it. But whether we want it or not, it is happening.

**Duster:** What do you want me to do?

**Wess:** Tonight, I want you to sneak into Osohe Castle. There's something of great value there that you must steal.

**Duster:** May I ask you what it is?

**Wess:** MORON! If a true thief must know what is important, they're not true thief! You should know what you need just by looking at it. Well… maybe a little hint wouldn't be too unfair.

**Duster:** I'm grateful.

**Wess:** It's…Shiny.

**Duster:** Um… thanks?

**Wess:** Well enough chatter. In the basement there is 7 mystic thief tools are in the basement. Take them, for you will need them.

**Duster:** If I can recall there's only 6 mystic thief tools.

**Wess:** DON'T ARUGE AND GO GET THEM!

_-Duster runs down stairs-_

**Duster:** They should be in here.

_-Duster opens a box-_

_-Inside are the staples, Scary mask, Hypno__-__pendulum, smoke bombs, Tickle stick, and a Siren beetle__-_

_-Duster is back up the stairs-_

**Duster:** I'm off.

**Wess:** And don't even think of returning without it…. Oh and… Good luck.

_-Duster smiles__,__ then leaves the house-_

_-Duster is walking into town-_

_-Duster accidently runs into Fassad-_

**Fassad:** Oh, I'm terribly sorry.

**Duster:** Oh, no problem.

_-Duster notices the monkey he has with him-_

**Duster:** Is he your partner?

**Fassad:** More like a friend in business. Come on Salsa, we don't want to be late.

_-They walk away-_

_-Salsa turns around and stares at Duster-_

_-They're both gone-_

**Duster:** Strange. We don't get a lot of visitors around here.

_-He continues walking-_

_-Duster spots Butch huddling to himself-_

**Duster:** What do you have here?

**Butch:** Oh um… Nothing… Well, I guess I can let you in on the secret.

_-Shows Duster a big bag-_

**Butch:** This bag is FULL of money! Money!

**Duster:** I'm sorry… but what is this money?

**Butch:** Well… to be honest I don't quite get it myself. Tazmily Village has never had such a thing. All I know is we're soon to enter the Ere of Money.

**Duster:** I'm confused…

**Butch:** Yeah me too. Well. I have an idea.

_-He walks over to the well-_

_-He hides the money in it-_

**Butch:** There. Now if I ever need it, I'll know where to find it.

**Duster:** Well, I wish the best for ya.

**Butch:** Thanks, this will be our little secret. Well I'm off to bed.

_-He leaves-_

**Duster:** This night is off to a weird start.

_-Duster hears noises coming from the sky-_

_-Ships are flying by-_

**Duster:** That's… not good….

_-The ship is dropping bombs-_

**Duster:** It's heading for the graveyard!

_-Duster makes a run for it-_

_-In the grave yard-_

**Duster:** No sign of destruction… Then what were those things that ship was dropping?

_-Rumbling is heard-_

**Duster:** What's going on?

_-Zombies start crawling out of the ground-_

**Duster:** Whha?

**Zombie Man A:** DUSTER? IS THAT YOU? WELL IT'S BEEN A WHILE.

**Zombie Man B:** IT HAS BEEN. I CAN HARDLY RECOGNIZE YOU.

**Zombie Woman A:** DUSTER. YOU LOOK SO GOOD TONIGHT. INFACT I THINK I WANT A BITE.

**Duster:** Wait what?!

**Zombie Man B:** BRAINS!

**Zombie Woman B:** DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST SAY BRAINS? EVERYONE KNOWS ZOMBIES USUALLY JUST EAT FLEASH.

**Zombie man B:** IVE FINALLY BECAME A ZOMBIE, I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SAY THAT.

**Zombie man A:** HOW CAN YOU ACT SO NONCHALANT ABOUT THIS? WE'RE DEAD.

_-Duster tries to walk away-_

**Zombie Man B:** AND WERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?

**Duster:** Um…Nowhere.

**Zombie Man A:** GOOD.

_-The zombies slowly walk towards Duster-_

_-Only sounds of fighting are heard-_

_-All the zombies are pinned down with staples-_

**Duster:** That wasn't too bad…. Is that?

_-Nippolyte is walking towards his house-_

**Nippolyte:** With the draw bridge closed, I have to take the long way around in order to garden the caste. They use to just keep it down, but that was before these pig suited men started wreaking havoc on us.

_-Nippolyte leaves-_

**Duster:** Looks like I'll also have to take the underground passage if I want to make it to the castle. Man, if I spend another second in this grave yard I think I'll go crazy.

*Bark*

_-There's a zombie dog sitting behind duster-_

**Duster:** …. AHHHH!

_-Duster makes a run for it-_

_-He gets inside Nippolyte's shack-_

**Duster:** I feel rude for not knocking, but what's a man supposed to do?

_-Behind the book shelf is the passage way__-_

_-Duster follows the pathway-_

_-At the end he is confronted by Nippolyte-_

**Duster:** Hey Nippolyte… Sorry about barging in.

**Nippolyte:** No problem.

_-Nippolyte begins to garden-_

**Nippolyte:** Quite the character.

_-Duster looks around the caste-_

_-Nippolyte talks from a distance-_

**Nippolyte**: No good. The doors are locked. If you want to get though you're gunna have to go through the roof.

**Duster:** The roof, eh?

_-Duster proceeds to use wall staples to get up the wall-_

_-Duster makes it to the top-_

**Duster:** So far so g-

_-There's a ghost in front of Duster-_

**Ghost:** *Burp*

_-Duster passes out-_

-End of scene 1-

-Scene 2-

_-Duster is on the floor-_

_-Duster wakes up-_

**Duster:** Where am I now?

_-He is somewhere in the castle-_

**Duster:** I better take a look around.

_-Duster is searching-_

**Ghost Merchant:** Pst.

**Duster:** Hu?

**Ghost Merchant:** I might be able to show you something worth your while.

**Duster:** Are you a ghost?

**Ghost Merchant:** Take a look at this.

_-He's holding up the Rope Snake-_

**Rope Snake:** Help… Me….

**Duster:** I don't know what I'll do with … that.

**Rope Snake:** I'll take that in your pocket.

**Duster:** My pocket?

_-Reaches into his pocket-_

_-Pulls out a rotten éclair-_

**Duster:** When did I get this?

_-Ghost takes it and hands Duster the Rope Snake-_

**Ghost Merchant:** You're a lucky man. MUHAHAHA

_-Fades away-_

**Duster:** …

_-Duster does some traveling-_

_-Hears piano music-_

**Duster:** I'm not alone?

_-Opens door-_

_-Ghosts are having a party-_

**Ghost1:** Looks like we have a guest. Welcome him in.

_-Two ghosts appear behind Duster and push him in the room-_

_-Slams the door-_

_-Duster is sitting in a chair-_

**Duster:** Um…

**Ghost2:** So human what brings you here?

**Duster:** You see I-

**Ghost3:** That's a nice snake you got there.

**Rope Snake:** I'm flattered.

**Ghost1:** It's been a while since we had a guest. Bring out the food!

_-Chefs bring out a bunch of food-_

_-Ghosts eat it but fall all the food falls to the ground-_

**Duster:** Look I'm looking for something shiny and important. Do you know anything like that?

**Ghost1:** The only treasure we need is the treasure of music.

_-The party continues-_

_-Loud noises are heard the floor above them-_

**Ghost3:** He's at it again?

**Ghost2:** Never gives it up.

**Duster:** Who?

**Ghost1:** It's just Mr. Passion. Can't have a good time with him blasting his music.

**Ghost3:** Would you mind going and telling him to stop?

**Duster:** Okay… sure.

_-Climbs the ladder-_

_-Goes through passages-_

_-Duster hears something crawling through the ceiling-_

**Duster:** Is someone else here?

_-Cracking is heard-_

_-Duster hides-_

_-The roof collapses-_

**Kumatora:** AHHH! Oof.

_-Kumatora falls to the floor-_

_-A pendant falls off her neck__-_

**Kumatora:** Sun of a bitch roof.

_-Gets off the ground and pats the dust off her-_

_-She runs up the stairs-_

**Duster:** That was… something different.

_-Notices the pendant on the floor-_

**Duster:** I think I should hold on to this. If I see that person again I should give it back.

_-He continues walking through the castle-_

_-At the end he opens the door-_

_-Music blasts through the halls-_

**Duster:** Hey! Would you mind turning that down?!

_-Ignores-_

**Duster:** HEY!

_-Ignores-_

_-Duster puts his hand on his shoulder-_

**Mr. Passion:** Ah I see I have an audience. Let me guess. My music has left you awe struck.

**Duster:** No actually. Can you turn it down a bit?

**Mr. Passion:** ….

_-The furniture around the room begin to violently shake around the room-_

**Mr. Passion:** How dare you… Not having any respect for the art of music.

**Duster:** Please just calm down- Ouf!

_-A rat flies and hits Duster in the face-_

**Duster:** Gr…

_-Duster pulls out a Siren Beetle and throws it-_

**Mr. Passion:** What's this?

_-Mr. Passion follows it-_

_-Duster Kicks Mr. Passion-_

**Mr. Passion:** People of today. You treat music as if it were nothing.

**Duster:** No. I like music. Just, the ghosts down stairs would appreciate it if you just turn the volume down just a little.

**Mr. Passion:** ENOUGH!

_-Everything in the room is flying at Duster-_

**Duster:** Ahhh!

_-Duster is pilled under layers of furniture__-_

_-He crawls out-_

**Mr. Passion:** You won't be leaving this room alive. Hu?

_-Duster is using a hypno-pendulum-_

_-Mr. Passion stares at the coin-_

**Mr. Passion:** I think I'll just be… Leaving for now.

*Thump*

-Mr. Passion is out cold on the ground-

**Duster:** Phew…

_-Duster goes through the door-_

_-In the middle of the room is a vase-_

_-Duster looks at it-_

**Duster:** This quality. And it's shiny. I mean there are even sparkles coming from it. This must be it.

_-Duster picks up the vase and puts it in a sack-_

_-Duster heads out-_

**Ghost2:** So he's leaving.

**Ghost3:** He'll be back. They always come back.

_-Transition to Wess's house-_

**Wess:** I hope you have brought good news.

**Duster:** I believe this may be it.

_-Duster takes the vase out of the bag-_

_-Wess looks at the vase intently-_

**Wess:** Fine texture, well crafted, flawless paint job. A true piece of art. Duster. I may have been wrong about you. You-

_-Duster looks a bit prideful__-_

**Wess:** ARE A HUGE MORON!

_-Brakes vase-_

**Wess:** MORON! MORON! MORON!

**Duster:** But the vase.

**Wess:** Vase? This is a spittoon!

**Duster:** Looks like a vase.

**Wess:** In the end I should have known you'd fail me. I should have done this whole thing by myself.

**Duster:** I apologize.

**Wess:** Not good enough. But… wait.

_-Wess notices a pendant hanging out of Duster's pocket-_

**Wess:** That thing in your pocket. Let me see it.

_-Duster hands Wess the Pendant-_

**Wess:** There's no question about it. This belongs to the princess of Osohe Castle. Where did you find it?

**Duster:** Some boy fell from the roof and dropped it.

**Wess:** Anger problems, Violet hair?

**Duster:** Yes.

**Wess:** That's the princess.

**Duster:** Oh um….

**Wess:** Well good thing I brought that up. Call the princess a boy in front of her and you'd be in a world of hurt. Well enough wasting time. Take me to Osohe Castle. Right to where you found this Pendant.

**Duster:** Right sir.

-End of Scene 2-

-Scene 3-

_-They leave-_

**Wess:** What's going on?

_-The pigs are attacking the castle-_

**Duster:** The Big Masks are attacking the castle!

**Wess:** Oh really? Nothing gets by you. We should try to find a way in without causing attention.

**Pig Mask A:** I've spotted them.

_-Tanks come rolling in-_

**Wess:** New plan. Hang the last plan and run like Hell!

_-Wess and Duster are running for the castle with tanks firing behind them-_

**Wess:** There it is!

_-They run for the castle-_

_-Nippolyte is on the ground-_

**Nippolyte:** Hi Wess.

**Wess:** Hello Nippolyte.

_-They continue running-_

**Nippolyte:** …No thanks, I got it….

_-Continues to lie on the ground-_

**Nippolyte:** Nice sky we're having.

_-Inside the castle-_

_-Two Pig Masks are trying to turn on a Clay Man-_

**Pig Mask B:** Is it on?

**Pig Mask C:** No…. No wait! …Yeah it won't start.

**Pig Mask B:** Maybe if you turned the wheel the other way.

**Pig Mask C:** I know what I'm- No here we go.

_-Clay man turns on-_

_-Duster and Will enter the room-_

**Duster:** What could that be?

**Pig Mask B:** I'm glad you ask. We call it a Clayimator.

**Will:** That's kind of a mouthful don't you think?

**Duster:** Why not just Clay man?

**Pig Mask B:** That…. Might work.

**Pig Mask C:** I told you Clayimator was a dumb name.

**Pig Mask B:** Enough talking! Attack!

**Clay Man:** Attack!

_-Clay man attacks-_

_-Duster drops a smoke bomb-_

_-The room is filled with smoke-_

_-Clay man searches the room for the two-_

_-Next to the Clay Man's foot is a thunder bomb-_

_-The thunder bomb blows up tearing the Clay Man's foot off-_

_-The smoke fades-_

**Pig Mask C:** Where are they?

**Pig Mask B:** Right there!

_-Duster's back is facing them-_

_-He turns around with the scary mask on-_

_-Pig Mask A and B run away squealing-_

**Wess:** That went better than planned.

**Duster:** Yeah. The Princess was over this way.

**Wess:** Lead the way.

_-They travel-_

_-They walk through the ghost__'__s dining room-_

_-In the Kitchen filled with ghosts-_

**Ghost3:** Told you he'd be back.

**Ghost2:** That you did.

**Ghost1:** Right on.

**Ghost3:** Right on.

_-Duster and will are going up the staircase-_

**Duster:** That was the hole she fell from.

**Wess:** Either this place is rather old, or the Princess had put on a few pounds since we last met.

_-They continue walking through-_

**Duster:** And for some reason she ran through this door to a dead end.

**Wess:** Moron. This isn't a dead end. It's a locked door.

**Duster:** Well how do we go in?

**Wess:** The only one who knows how to get though is the princess. That was defiantly her. In order to open the door, one most perform an ancient ritual.

**Duster:** Do you know this ritual?

**Wess:** Of course I do. If I am to perform it, I'll need you to turn around. That's right, turn around.

**Duster:** Um, okay.

_-Duster turns around-_

**Wess:** And that means staying that way. Okay.

_-Wess proceeds to perform the dance we all know and love-_

_-The door opens-_

**Wess:** Phew. That never gets easier. Now listen Moron, it's time to move on?

**Duster:** Yeah….. Sure.

_-They enter the castle-_

_-There's a needle in the ground off the balcony-_

**Wess:** Just ignore that. It's another story for another time.

**Duster:** Okay…

**Wess:** Now, if I remember the structure of this castle. There should be a stare case that leads to the room where-

_-Opens door-_

_-A PK Fire almost hits Wess-_

**Wess:** Holy!

**Duster:** Who's there?

**Kumatora:** Take another step and I'll *Sniffle* Hu? Old geezer?

**Wess:** Princess! It is you.

**Kumatora:** Yeah it's me,

**Wess:** What are you doing here?

**Kumatora:** Same as you. Trying to find that really important thing. Yeah. I'd so have it by now if I wasn't caught in this trap. I could break out of this trap in a second if I wasn't sick like I am *force coughing*

**Wess:** Is that so….

**Kumatora:** Yeah. And I was about to cut my foot off before you showed up. IF I HAD A KNIFE!

**Wess:** Duster. Please remove this thing from the Princess's foot.

**Duster:** Sure.

_-Duster proceeds to remove the Kuma trap-_

**Kumatora:** Ugh, it's called tooth paste, have you hear of it?

**Duster:** Um…

**Kumatora:** *Sniffle* Anyways, thanks. The Name's Kumatora. Please don't call me princes like the old guy over there. I tried to get him to stop but he never listens.

_-Wess shrugs-_

**Kumatora:** So are we going to wait for the pigs to arrive, or go find this thing?

**Wess:** Oh lead the way.

**Kumatora:** *Under her breath* Smart ass…

**Wess:** What did you say?!

**Kumatora:** I said "Smart ass"!

**Wess:** Oh, okay…

_-They head for the next room-_

**Duster:** Have you ever had the feeling someone is watching you?

_-Lingering spirits start filling up the room-_

**Wess:** Duster!

**Duster:** I didn't do anything.

**Kumatora:** Fight them! How else did you make it this far?

_-Duster throws a smoke bomb-_

_-The room fills with smoke-_

_-The Lingering spirits can see but Duster and Wess can't-_

_-The spirits attack-_

**Kumatora:** [sarcasm] Smooth move!

_-The smoke clears-_

_-Wess punches one-_

_-His hand is burned-_

**Wess:** Ow, Ow, Ow.

**Kumatora:** COME ON!

**Wess:** Then why don't you do something?

**Kumatora:** *Sniffle* *Takes a deep breath*

_-Kumatora is no longer sick-_

**Kumatora:** Sure why not?

_-Points finger-_

**Kumatora:** Pk Freeze!

_-The Lingering spirits are frozen one after the other-_

**Duster:** How did you…

**Kumatora:** All in a day's work. Now who has some pudding?

**Duster:** What was that?

**Wess:** I didn't tell you? Kumatora is able to use powerful PSI attacks. Fire, Ice, Thunder. You name it. And the thing with PSI users; they get sick easily. But when they get better, a new part of them wakes up. Giving them new powers.

_-Kumatora is eating some pudding-_

**Duster:** Weird.

**Kumatora:** You just saw a 15 year old girl shoot ice out of her hands and all you have to say is weird?

_-Loud noises are heard coming from the stairs-_

_-Lingering Spirits, Osohe Capes, and a broom are running up the stairs-_

**Wess:** Princess! Do you have enough power left to stop all of them?

**Kumatora:** Mmmmm…. Nope tanks empty.

**Wess:** Not good. Now what?

**Kumatora:** [Sarcasm] How about running?

_-They're running-_

**All of them:** Ahhhhh!

**Duster:** Wo!

_-They almost run off a ledge in the castle-_

**Duster:** Dead end.

**Wess:** Duster you MORON! Now what?!

**Duster:** Only if…

**Rope Snake:** Just use me to swing across. Yeah I can hold a lot of weight.

**Duster:** Kumatora! Hold them off for a couple seconds.

**Kumatora:** Maybe I can…. Pk Fire!

_-Hits the front row-_

_-Duster throws the Rope Snake and grabs the chandelier-_

**Duster:** Hold on!

**Kumatora:** Nooo this guy smells…

_-Wess grabs Kumatora-_

_-They swing to safety-_

**All of them:** Wooooh. Ugh.

_-They're safely on the other side-_

_-The spirits can't chase after them anymore-_

**Kumatora:** I just hope we never have to do that again…

_-There's another gap in front of them-_

**Kumatora:** AHHHHH!

_-Scene transition-_

**Wess:** Well if my memory is still working, the treasure is just beyond this door.

**Kumatora:** So chop chop. Open the door.

**Wess:** Don't rush me.

_-Wess opens the door-_

_-Inside on an altar is an egg-_

**Duster:** Is that?

**Wess:** Yes. The Hummingbird egg. THIS is what I wanted you to catch.

**Kumatora:** The funny thing is no one knows why it's important. It's all just a fuzzy dream really. All we know is that this Hummingbird egg could very well save the world.

**Wess:** But you being your moron self, failed to find it. What kind of thief doesn't even know what's important?

**Duster:** Sorry.

**Kumatora:** Hey, you should stop calling your son a moron. If he is a moron like you said, he wouldn't even be able to know what that means. Well enough of that. We might as well get going.

_-Kumatora takes the Egg off the altar-_

**Wess:** Princess STOP!

**Kumatora:** Hu?

**Wess:** Don't you remember how I told you I set traps on the egg last time I had it?

**Kumatora:** …Traps?

_-Floor opens-_

**Kumatora:** ….Oooh.

_-They fall-_

**Wess:** PRINCEEEEEES!

**Kumatora:** My bad….

_-They continue falling-_

**All:** Ahhhh!

_-They crash into water-_

_-Kumatora and Wess begin to swim up-_

_-Duster notices the egg sinking so he chases after it-_

_-At surface-_

**Kumatora and Wess:** *Exhales deeply*

**Kumatora:** We're alive.

**Wess:** Princess! You're okay.

**Kumatora:** Yeah…. OH NO!

**Wess:** If you're worried about Duster, don't. I put him through far worse things than this.

**Kumatora:** Why would I care about Duster? It's the Egg I'm worried about.

**Wess:** ...OH CRAP!

_-Duster comes out from under the water-_

**Duster:** *Exhales deeply*

**Wess:** Duster! Do you have the Egg?

**Duster:** *Panting* Yeah.

_-Shows Wess the Egg-_

**Wess:** Duster I…. THANK YOU. I take back the 11 times I called you a moron!

**Duster:** Thanks.

**Kumatora:** Hey, where's the exit?

_-Silence-_

**Kumatora:** Well those skeletons kinda make me feel uncomfortable… We need to find a way out.

_-There's a large shadow underneath them-_

**Wess:** Oh this can NOT be good.

_-Something wraps around Kumatora's foot-_

**Kumatora:** Hu? …Whaa!

_-Kumatora is pulled underneath water-_

**Wess:** Princess!

_-Silence-_

**Wess:** Duster do something!

_-A large Oh-So-Snake comes out from underwater with Kumatora holding on to its tail-_

_-The Oh-so Snake is shaking Kumatora around-_

**Kumatora:** Whaaa Whaaaaaa Whaa! Someone get me down!

_-Duster throws a smoke bomb-_

_-The Oh-So-Snake eats it-_

_-The bomb blows up in its mouth-_

_-The Oh-So-Snake is coughing-_

_-It loses grip of Kumatora-_

_-In midair-_

**Kumatora:** Pk Thunder!

_-Kumatora shocks the Oh-So-Snake-_

_-Oh-So-Snake roars-_

**Kumatora:** That wasn't enough to get him?

**Wess:** Well… It's time for my ultimate plan. Duster Hold still.

**Duster:** Hey what are you doing?

**Wess:** Just give me a sec.

_-Wess throws one of Dusters sock at the Oh-So-Snake-_

_-Sniff-_

_-The Oh-So-Snake passes out-_

**Wess:** Princess! Use another Electric attack!

**Kumatora:** If I use thunder when I'm touching water we'd all be dead.

_-Duster grabs Kumatora's hand-_

**Kumatora:** Hu?!

_-Duster throws her into the air-_

**Kumatora:** Waaaah!

**Duster:** Now!

**Kumatora:** Fine!

_-Shoots thunder at the Oh-So-Snake-_

_-The Oh-So-Snake is down-_

_-Kumatora falls face first into the water-_

**Kumatora:** YOU! Don't do that again! Wess, I take it back. You're son really is a moron!

*Clank*

**Duster:** What was that?

**Kumatora:** Am I the only one who notices the water level dropping?

**Wess:** Grab on to something!

**Kumatora:** Like what!

_-There's a whirlpool in the middle of the room-_

**All:** Ahhhhh!

_-They are all under water-_

_-Screen fades to black-_

_-On the beach shore-_

_-Kumatora slowly opens her eyes-_

_-She jumps up-_

**Kumatora:** AH! …Hu? I'm alive? Neat.

**Wess:** Hey I'm here too.

**Kumatora:** Yeah but we're still missing something.

**Wess:** Hm? Oh Crap Duster!

**Kumatora:** Well he couldn't have gotten too far off. Might as well look for him.

**Wess:** Agreed.

_-They walk off-_

**Lighter:** ….was that Wess?

_-__Lighter notice a HUGE snake washed up on the shore-_

**Lighter:** WHAT THE!

_-In town-_

**Kumatora:** Hey have you seen Duster?

**Isaac:** No, sorry.

**Butch:** Duster? Where is he?!

**Abbot:** Calm down Butch. For the last time we don't know anything.

**Lisa:** And for the last time, what's money?

**Paul**: And why is it so important?

**Butch:** You see… It's important! And Wess and Duster are thieves! We've never had anything important to steal before now. Now that we have something as important as money they couldn't help but take it from me! Duster was the only one who knew the money's location! How do you explain that?!

**Biff:** Hey just take a breath Butch.

**Butch:** Don't touch me!

**Kumatora:** Ugh, Can You Shut Up!

**Butch:** Eek!

_-Hides behind Biff-_

**Kumatora:** Look Duster didn't take your stupid Money! He was with us the whole night. Care to explain that! Can't? I see. So stop whining.

_-Flint enters the town square-_

**Flint:** What's going on?

**Butch:** DUSTER STOLE MY MONEY!

**Flint:** Where is Duster?

**Kumatora:** That's just it. Duster has gone missing.

**Flint:** Well. Let's all just think about it. Raising our voices won't get Butch's... Money? Back. And neither will it find Duster. We all just need to be patient, and wait for Duster to return and hear his side of the story. Okay?

**Wess:** Duster….. You're such a moron.

**Kumatora:** *sigh* Well. I guess we wait.

_-Screen fades-_

-End of Scene 3-

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

**Mother 3 - Peace's End**

**Chapter 3 – The Suspicious Peddler**

-Scene 1-

_-The day before the events of last chapter-_

_-In the desert-_

_-A pig ship is flying by-_

_-The ship lands-_

_-A bunch of pig men exit with a monkey-_

_-The monkey is kicked out the door-_

_-The monkey is at the feet of Fassad-_

**Salsa:** Eep?

**Pig Mask1:** All salute for Lord Fassad!

**Pig Mask1 2 3:** Hail Fassad!

**Fassad:** Hello there little monkey. And I have some good news for you. For now on you'll be working under me. Oh and don't think of trying to disobey me. Bring out the other.

_-A Pig Mask brings out a girl monkey-_

**Salsa:** EEP!

**Fassad:** You don't want anything bad to happen to your little girlfriend would you? Now, you be a nice monkey and I promise that we'll take good care of her. Try to be a bad monkey, and well. I'll let your imagination come up with something.

**Salsa:** Eep….

**Fassad:** First. Hold still.

_-Fassad takes a collar out of his pocket-_

_-He straps the collar to Salsa's head-_

**Fassad:** Now to give you one more reason to follow my orders.

_-Fassad presses a button on a remote-_

**Salsa:** EEEP!

_-Salsa is violently shocked-_

**Samba:** EP!

**Fassad:** HAHA! Now do as I say. Dance.

_-Salsa begins to dance-_

**Fassad:** Smile.

_-Salsa smiles-_

**Fassad:** And now that's funny! Hey, why aren't you laughing?

**Salsa:** Epepepep!

**Fassad:** Very good. And now for your reward.

**Salsa:** Ep?

_-Fassad presses the button on the remote-_

_-Salsa is shocked-_

**Salsa:** EEEP!

**Fassad:** HAHAHA. We best be off. But first we need something to call you. Any of you have any ideas?

**Pig Mask1:** Hm… Peanut?

**Pig Mask 2:** Branches.

**Pig Mask 3:** Let's name this monkey Able, and the girl monkey Baker.

**Pig Mask 2:** 5dp to anyone who gets that reference.

**Fassad:** Silence!

**Pigmask 2:** Okay…

**Fassad:** I'll just go with something simple. He's a dancing monkey. So Salsa it is.

**Salsa:** Eeep…

**Fassad:** What? No thanks?

_-Shocks Salsa-_

**Sasla:** EEP!

**Fassad:** You. You may return.

**Pig Mask1:** Yes sir!

_-They salute and fly their ship away-_

_-Salsa begins to cry-_

**Fassad:** I didn't give you permission to cry!

_-Shocks Salsa again-_

**Fassad:** Well we have a long journey ahead of us. So please Salsa. Lead the way.

**Salsa:** Eep….

_-They walk-_

_-They take a break by an oasis-_

**Fassad:** Pfew, traveling in this heat is very tiring.

_-Salsa is drinking some water-_

**Wan Sum Dung:** Hey, yes you.

**Salsa:** Me?

**Wan Sum Dung:** Want to make a deal. I need you to find me some dung to roll.

**Salsa:** Sorry… I can't.

**Wan Sum Dung:** Oh I see. Does it have something to do with that very cruel looking man you're hanging out with?

**Salsa:** If I don't do what he tells me to do, he'll hurt someone I like.

**Wan Sum Dung:** I see. It's hard times were living in. But if you ever need help, I "Wan Sum Dung" will be there to help.

**Salsa:** Thank you. That means a lot to hear that. GAH!

_-Salsa was shocked by Fassad-_

**Fassad:** Enough already. We must be on our way again.

**Wan Sum Dung:** You know… I don't think I like this guy.

_-Fassad is walking-_

_-Splat-_

_-Fassad just stepped in dung-_

**Fassad:** Awwe….. Nasty

_-Salsa laughs-_

**Wan Sum Dung:** Keh keh keh. That felt good.

_-Salsa waves goodbye to the Dung Beetle-_

_-Fassad and Salsa continue to walk-_

_-Salsa's stomach growls-_

_-Salsa sees a banana on the ground-_

**Salsa:** Eep?

_-Salsa runs up and grabs it-_

_-Salsa eyes begin to tear up from happiness-_

**Fassad:** Oh, Thank you very much.

_-Fassad picks up the banana and begins to eat it-_

_-He drops the pealing on Salsa's head-_

**Fassad:** That was one of the best banana's I've ever had. Oh and one more thing.

_-Shocks Salsa-_

**Salsa:** EP!

**Fassad:** You don't eat till I tell you to. Enough wasting time. We must move.

_-Salsa just stares at the banana pealing on the ground-_

_-They leave together-_

_-At the base there is a Cactus Dog-_

**Fassad:** Well, that's not good. Hey Salsa. Go deal with him.

**Salsa:** EP EP EP!

_-Salsa shakes his head as to say no-_

**Fassad:** Oh really?

_-He's about to press the button-_

**Salsa:** ….*Sigh*

_-Salsa walks to the Cactus Dog-_

**Salsa:** Hey… can you please move?

_-Cactus Dog starts to drawl-_

**Salsa:** Just for a second! You can move back soon as we're done.

_-Cactus Dog refuses to move-_

**Salsa:** Here,

-Salsa offers him a nut-

**Salsa:** You can have it.

_-Cactus Dog attacks Salsa-_

**Salsa:** Eep!

_-Cactus Dog bites Salsa-_

_-Salsa bites back-_

_-Dog lets go-_

_-Salsa begins to dance-_

_-Cactus Dog is about to attack again-_

_-Fassad hit to dog with a branch-_

_-Cactus Dog yipes and runs away-_

**Fassad:** What's the point in bringing this monkey along when I have to do all the work myself? Just get going.

_-They enter the base-_

_-They are heading through the underground passage-_

_-At the end is a Pork Bean Hover Pod-_

**Fassad:** Well, get in.

_-They enter-_

_-The Pork Bean drives running over a couple Roaches-_

_-At the exit-_

_-Fassad exits with Salsa-_

**Fassad:** What going on?

_-The room has Gooey goo Monsters everywhere-_

**Fassad:** I thought I told the pig masks to clean this place?!

_-Fassad looks at Salsa-_

**Fassad:** What are you going to do about this? Nothing? Say something?!

**Salsa:** Eeep…

_-Salsa notices a box in the corner-_

_-Salsa runs to it and opens it-_

_-Inside is a smoke bomb-_

**Salsa:** Eeep!

_-Salsa throws the bomb-_

_-All the Gooey goo cough and run away-_

**Salsa:** What are you doing?

_-Fassad points to a sign that says "No Smoke Bombs"-_

_-Salsa looks away sadly-_

_-Fassad shocks Salsa-_

**Salsa:** EP!

**Fassad:** I hope you've learned your lesson. Follow along now.

-They both climb up a ladder that takes them to Tazmily Village graveyard-

**Fassad:** We're here. Well that was easier than I thought. Well we best head into town. We should get a room at the Inn. Stop wasting time Salsa. There are places to be.

_-Ends of Scene 1-_

_-Scene 2-_

_-Fassad is walking into town-_

_-He notices butch-_

**Fassad:** Ah, I see you have taken a liking to my money. Is everything okay?

**Butch:** Oh um, yes. Everything good. No problems whatsoever.

**Fassad:** That's nice. Now make sure to take extra care of that money. If anything were to happen to it, like if someone were to steal it that would be a real shame.

**Butch:** Yes. Of course. I'll never let anyone touch it.

**Fassad:** That's nice for you. Now I better be off. Got things to do and people to see.

_-Fassad leaves-_

_-Fassad accidently runs into Duster_

**Fassad:** Oh, I'm terribly sorry.

**Duster:** Oh, no problem.

_-Duster notices the monkey he has with him-_

**Duster:** Is he your partner?

**Fassad:** More like a friend in business. Come on Salsa, we don't want to be late.

_-They walk away-_

_-Salsa turns around and stares at Duster-_

**Fassad:** Wait one second.

_-Fassad is hiding behind a building-_

_-Duster spots Butch huddling to himself-_

**Duster:** What do you have here?

**Butch:** Oh um… Nothing… Well, I guess I can let you in on the secret.

_-Shows Duster a big bag-_

**Butch:** This bag is FULL of money! Money!

**Duster:** I'm sorry… but what is this money?

**Butch:** Well… to be honest I don't quite get it myself. Tazmily Village has never had such a thing. All I know is: we're soon to enter the Ere of Money.

**Duster:** I'm confused…

**Butch:** Yeah me too. Well. I have an idea.

_-He walks over to the well-_

_-He hides the money in it-_

**Butch:** There. Now if I ever need it, I'll know where to find it.

**Duster:** Well, I wish the best for ya.

**Butch:** Thanks, this will be our little secret. Well I'm off to bed.

_-He leaves-_

**Fassad:** Mhehehe. Well it is time for us to make our first move.

_-Outside the Inn-_

**Fassad:** And remember. Smile.

-Salsa is smiling-

-Fassad enters-

**Jackie:** Hello, how can I help you?

**Fassad:** Hello Good sir. I was wondering, how much I owe you to stay the night?

**Jackie:** ….Sorry, but I don't understand the question.

**Fassad:** You know. My fee?

**Betsy:** There is no "How much" in our town. You're free to stay.

**Fassad:** That's all very generous, but I feel like I should still give you something. I know. Here take this.

_-Fassad drops a big bag of money on the counter-_

**Fassad:** Be free to take this.

**Jackie:** …Thanks? I guess we could always use a new door stopper.

**Fassad:** Come on little Salsa. Why not say thank you to the nice man?

**Salsa:** Eep Eep.

_-Salsa begins to dance-_

**Betsy:** Awe, how cute.

_-She pats Salsa on the head-_

**Fassad:** Well it's time for us to check in for tonight. Follow me to our room Salsa.

**Jackie:** The one at the far end is open. You're free to stay there.

**Fassad:** Thank you again, Good man.

_-In their room-_

_-Fassad jumps on the bed-_

**Fassad:** Sleep on the floor, and don't you dare think about leaving, or your girlfriend will pay the price.

**Salsa:** Eep….

_-Salsa curls up in a ball and falls asleep-_

_-Salsa dreamt that night about Samba-_

_-Salsa wakes up in the middle of the night-_

_-Fassad is gone-_

**Salsa:** Eep?

_-Salsa decides to leave the room-_

_-Outside next to the well-_

**Fassad:** So the attack on Osohe Castle is going just as plan… Wait not just as planned? … A suspicious man was seen sneaking into the castle? He's probably just lost… He walked with a limp? Did he have brown hair, bad breath, and could easily been mistaken for a bum? …I think I just saw him. Anyways be on extra alert. Anything happens I'll hold you fully responsible. Now be off.

_-He turns off his radio-_

_-Fassad reaches into the well and pulls out the bag of money-_

**Fassad:** I think I'll be taking this.

_-Salsa hides-_

_-He hears Fassad walking towards the Inn-_

_-Salsa quickly runs back to their room and pretends to be asleep-_

_-Fassad enters the room-_

_-He looks at salsa-_

_-Salsa opens one eye-_

**Fassad:** I thought I told you to go to sleep!

_-Fassad shocks Salsa-_

**Fassad:** Let's make sure it doesn't happen again.

_-Fassad goes to sleep-_

_-Salsa quietly tries to go back to sleep-_

_-It's early morning with the sun shining-_

_-Salsa is asleep-_

_-Fassad shocks Salsa to get him up-_

**Fassad:** What? Do you plan on sleeping the whole day away? We have work to do and all you do is just sleep it all away. Get up. We're starting. Remember. If you do what I say, I'll let you and the girl monkey free. Nothing else. You're free to do what you want after that.

**Salsa:** Eeep.

**Fassad:** Good. Best be off.

_-Outside-_

_-Fassad is in the middle of the town-_

**Fassad:** Everyone gather around, gather around. I have some news that you all must hear.

**Abbot:** What's going on here?

**Abbey:** What a strange looking man.

**Reggie:** He looks like nothing but trouble.

**Biff:** I say we hear him out.

**Linda:** Yeah it could be funny.

**Paul:** It's agreed. We wait.

**Fassad:** First, I'd like to congratulate each and every one of you. The effort that you put in your work is very admirable.

_-Fassad points at Salsa-_

_-Salsa begins to clap-_

**Fassad:** See how happy it makes little Salsa. Wouldn't it be nice to be just as happy as he is? Well I'm telling you. With my help I can make that daydream come true.

**Lighter:** I think I've heard enough.

_-Lighter leaves-_

_-Fassad does a hand motion-_

_-Salsa begins to dance-_

**Fassad:** Your town has blue skies, rich fields, happy neighbors, and kind families. But may I ask you. Is that true happiness? Or is there something of value that everyone in this square is missing?

**Fuel:** Dad, wait up.

_-Fuel leaves-_

**Fassad:** For no reason, the animals in the forest have been running wild. A lot of people have been hurt. Strange flying machines are invading your town. Has anyone ever wondered why all this is happening? And it doesn't end there. I've been hearing a rumor. It's a scary rumor that soon lightning will fall from the sky, striking down innocent people.

**Linda:** *Laughing* See! This is pretty funny!

**Fassad:** You can laugh. I bet you're thinking "There's no way what this man is saying is true!" In the near future, you won't be saying such things.

**Nana:** There's no way what this man is saying is true…

_-Nana leaves-_

**Fassad:** It's only natural to be happy. Everyone deserves that right. And thankfully, today!

_-Fassad points to the sky-_

_-Salsa begins to do back flips-_

**Fassad:** I can give you the happiness you've all ways wanted.

_-Fassad Points at Salsa-_

_-Salsa continues to dance-_

**Fassad:** My methods have already made Salsa a very happy monkey.

_-More people leave-_

**Fassad:** And how you may ask, did Salsa become so happy? If you're interested; please, simply raise your hand.

**Abbey:** OH me!

**Abbot:** …. Well if she wants to I might as well.

_-Biff raises his hand-_

_-Isaac thinks about it for a second-_

_-Isaac raises his hand-_

**Fassad:** Now please Salsa gather around and ask these nice people what names are.

_-Salsa approaches Abbey-_

**Abbey:** Hello, my name is Abbey. And I've always just wanted me and my family to be happy. Well I think I'm already happy, but what's wrong with getting more happiness?

**Fassad:** A very good answer. Now Salsa, on to the next.

_-Salsa approaches Abbot-_

**Abbot:** Well, I'm Abbot. And I'm actually married to Abbey. And I'd like her to be happy more than anything.

**Abbey:** Awwwe. You're so sweet!

**Abbot:** Hehehe….

**Fassad:** And you will. You will.

_-Salsa looks at Isaac-_

**Isaac:** My name is Isaac. If what we have isn't happiness, then I'm curious of what happiness really looks like. Is it really this easy to be happy?

**Fassad:** Yes, Isaac. It really is this easy to be happy.

**Biff:** I'm Biff. I'm not sure what's going on.

**Fassad:** I'm handing out happiness to all who want it.

**Biff:** How do you do that?

**Fassad:** I'm going to show each person. For now, it's nice to hear that some of you want happiness. For those who didn't raise your hand, I hope one day soon you will understand. Take care.

_-Points down-_

_-Salsa dances-_

**Fassad:** Come on now, little Salsa. Let's return to the Yado inn.

_-At the Inn-_

_-Fassad gets a radio call-_

**Fassad:** Did you get it? … What? Intruders? Well fight them! … You lost! Fine, I'm on my way. And if you don't have it by the time I get there, I'll hold each and every one of you responsible.

_-Fassad hangs up-_

**Fassad:** Now, listen well. In the graveyard there are four important boxes. Get them and take them to the four that raised their hands. You want to know where they live? Don't ask me, you find that out. After you deliver all four come straight back here. And I expect you to do it under 23 minutes. If you can't there will be punishment. For you and that girlie monkey.

_-Salsa looks scared-_

**Fassad:** Don't give me that look. Okay I'll make it interesting. If you return in under 22 minutes, I'll have a Luxury Banana waiting for you. Got it?

**Salsa:** Eep!

_-Salsa runs out the door-_

_-Salsa is running through town-_

**Nan:** Isn't that the monkey from earlier?

**Ed:** I believe so…

_-At the graveyard-_

**Salsa:** Eep!

_-There are four boxes-_

**Mapson:** Hey there little guy. Trying to make a special delivery but don't know where to send the packages? Well look no further your hero is here.

_-Shows Salsa a map-_

**Mapson:** Here's the locations that you need to visit. You should have no problem getting to them now.

**Salsa:** Eeep! Eeep!

**Mapson:** No need for thanks.

_-Salsa picks up a box and takes it into town-_

_-At Abbot's place-_

**Abbot:** Hey it's here. Thank you little monkey.

_-Pats Salsa on the head-_

**Abbey:** Now we both can be happy together! Wait is their one of those boxes for me? Sorry, we really only need one right? So there's really no need for me to have one too.

**Salsa:** Eep.

**Abbey:** Have a nice day little monkey!

_-Salsa heads back to the grave yard-_

**Mapson:** You can do it!

_-Salsa grabs another box and heads off to Biff-_

_-Outside of Biff's house-_

**Biff:** There it is. Thanks a bunch. I already am beginning to feel happy.

_-Biff enters the house-_

_-Salsa is now at the grave site-_

**Mapson:** This is your last box little monkey. My work here is done. Until next time, farewell.

_-Heads to Isaac's-_

_-Salsa is being chased by Greedy mice-_

**Salsa:** EEEP! EEEP! EEEP!

_-Salsa makes it to Isaac's place safely-_

**Isaac:** Here already? Now, how does something like this give us happiness? Well anyways. Thank you, Salsa was it. Have a safe trip back.

_-Salsa gets chased by Praying mantis on his way back-_

**Salsa:** EEEP! EEEP! EEEP!

_-Salsa is back in town-_

_-Salsa slowly walks back to the Inn Panting-_

_-In the room Fassad eating a banana-_

**Salsa:** Eep?

_-Fassad looks at his watch saying 19 minutes-_

**Fassad:** 25 minutes. Too bad. In the end I guess you didn't want this Banana.

_-Fassad shocks Salsa-_

**Salsa:** EEP!

_-Salsa is lying on the ground-_

**Fassad:** MHEHEHEHE! Now hurry up. Thanks to you we lost precious time. We need to head to Osohe castle.

**Salsa:** Eeep….

_-In front of Osohe castle-_

**Nippolyte:** I wouldn't recommend going in there!

_-Pig masks are running in-_

**Pig mask 1:** Sir, We keep searching, but there's just no sign of the intruders.

**Fassad:** Well keep searching.

_-Salsa is playing with a door knob on the ground-_

_-Salsa accidently pushes it into the river-_

**Pig Mask 1:** Yes sir.

_-Pig mask 1 runs off-_

**Fassad:** Well don't just stand there. Search the castle!

_-Salsa walks into the castle-_

**Pig Mask 2:** There is something hidden down this ladder!

**Fassad:** I bet that is where they ran off to!

_-Down in the cellar-_

_-There is a closed wall-_

**Fassad:** This seems to be locked somehow. You monkey. Open it.

_-Salsa stares at it-_

**Fassad:** Nothing?

_-Salsa notices the writing on the wall-_

_-The writing looks like dance moves-_

_-Salsa begins to dance-_

_-Nothing happens-_

_-Salsa is shocked my Fassad-_

**Salsa:** EEP!

_-Salsa continues to dance-_

_-Salsa does the dance perfectly-_

_-The door opens-_

**Fassad:** Now was that so hard? Thank you.

_-Shocks Salsa-_

**Fassad:** Now we go through.

_-They go through the door-_

_-The door closes behind them-_

_-Inside-_

_-There's a switch-_

**Fassad:** I wonder what this does. Monkey. Press it.

_-Salsa walks over a flips the switch-_

_-A water passage way opens up-_

_-Kumatora, Duster, and Wess flow down it-_

**All of them:** AAAAAH!

**Fassad:** Wait! That's them! After them!

_-Two pig masks show up-_

**Pig mask 2:** Sir! The intruders have taken the item.

**Fassad:** They WHAT! Now go and get it back!

**Pig masks 1 and 2:** Sir Yes Sir!

_-The pig masks run away-_

**Fassad:** There isn't one helpful person in this army.

_-They head back to town-_

**Butch:** I'm telling you! I'm not going anywhere without my money!

**Wess:** I don't even want your money!

_-Fassad walks up-_

**Fassad:** You see. Your own town folk are turning on one another. This is the sadness I've been warning you about.

**Kumatora:** Who the hell are you?

**Fassad:** After I respectfully gave a kind man some money, one of your friends went and stole it. You should all believe me now when I say; this town is cursed. Only with my help I can help you all get along.

**Flint:** I want to believe you only want what's best for us. The thing is; it's very hard to believe what you are telling us.

**Kumatora:** In Layman's terms. Take a hike.

_-Salsa is standing by Fassad's leg-_

_-Kumatora is looking at Salsa-_

_-Kumatora is talking in though-_

**Kumatora:** Hey.

**Salsa:** Me? How are you talking to me?

**Kumatora:** Physic. I can talk to animals. And… what's going on? I can easily tell you don't like this man.

**Salsa:** This man… Took someone very important to me. If I don't do everything he says he'll hurt her.

**Kumatora:** That monster. I should do something-

**Salsa:** Please don't! If he figures us out…. She might not make it.

**Kumatora:** I see. Don't worry. I'll figure something out to save both of you.

**Fassad:** Hey there Salsa. Are you fond of this pretty lady?

**Kumatora:** Pretty? Lady? Grrr….

**Fassad:** We should head back to the Yado Inn. You can have all the bananas you want.

_-They walk-_

_-Back in the Inn-_

_-Salsa is zapped-_

**Salsa:** Eep!

**Fassad:** Nothing is going as planned! Damn it! I don't think you get it stupid monkey. You fail me, your girl dies! Now go to sleep!

_-Fassad gets in bed-_

_-Salsa begins to cry-_

_-Salsa quietly tries to sleep too-_

_-In the dead of night-_

*nock nock*

_-There's someone at the window-_

**Salsa:** Eep?

**Kumatora:** Hey... Hey monkey.

-Window opens-

**Kumatora:** We're here to rescue you! Hurry! Before he wakes up!

_-Salsas eyes begin to tear up from happiness-_

_-Outside-_

**Kumatora:** Now you're safe.

**Salsa:** No. That man keeps the remote to my collar on him at all times. When we wakes up he'll…

**Kumatora:** Don't worry. Hey Geezer. Go back in. That jackass has a remote to shock Salsa. Go get it.

**Wess:** You can at lease say please….

**Kumatora:** Can you PLEASE get the remote.

**Wess:** I guess that's the closest were going to get.

_-Wess leaves-_

**Salsa:** I don't know why you're doing this…

**Kumatora:** Because we know right from wrong. And what that man is doing is wrong. Dead wrong. But don't worry. I promise from here on out, you'll never have to get zapped again.

_-Inside-_

_-Wess pulls the remote out from Fassad's pocket-_

_-Wess drops it-_

**Wess:** woops…

_-Salsa is shocked-_

**Kumatora:** AH! What?

_-Wess walks out-_

**Wess:** Sorry. I think I might have pressed the button by accident… Sorry about that…

**Kumatora:** Ugh. Well, here.

_-Kumatora takes the remote from Wess and puts it on the ground-_

**Kumatora:** I think you deserve to break it. Go ahead.

_-Salsa is teary eyed again-_

**Salsa:** EEP!

_-Salsa jumps on the remote and starts to stomp on it-_

_-The remote is broken-_

**Kumatora:** You are free now.

**Wess:** But Princess. We still have to find the egg.

**Kumatora:** And Duster.

**Wess:** And Duster.

**Salsa:** But… what about Samba?

**Kumatora:** Samba? You're girl? Well, we will make sure all of these people get what's coming to them. That good-for-nothing bastard will not get away with this?

**Fassad:** Really? And would I happen to be that good-for-nothing bastard you were talking about?

_-Fassad enters with a group of pig men-_

**Kumatora:** Yeah that's right.

**Wess:** Princess! Be careful of what you say.

**Fassad:** I guess that makes you princess Kumatora. I've always wanted to meet you. You may call me Fassad. NWEHEHEH!

**Kumatora:** I can think of plenty of other names to call you.

**Wess:** We can get to the name calling later. Right now we should find a way to get out of here.

**Fassad:** Do you really think you can get away from me?

**Kumatora:** We can, and we're about to. *Whisper* Monkey, Geezer. 1…2…3….

_-Wess and Salsa ran away-_

**Kumatora:** And we run….Hu?

_-Kumatora turns around-_

**Kumatora:** Damn…. OUT OF MY WAY!

_-Kumatora runs for it-_

**Fassad:** Don't let her get away!

_-Pigs chase after them-_

_-Running-_

**Kumatora:** I can't believe you left me!

**Wess:** I thought you wanted us to run at 3!

**Kumatora**: I did!

_-Running-_

_-They're in the forest-_

_-No one is there-_

**Wess: **I think we lost them.

_-There is a recon droid right next to him-_

**Kumatora:** What?

_-A siren goes off-_

**Wess:** Not…

**Kumatora:** Good….

_-Pig masks are everywhere-_

_-A tank approaches-_

**Kumatora:** Damn, we're surrounded.

**Fassad:** There wasn't ever a chance of getting away. Now would be a good time to surrender.

**Kumatora:** You people…ARE DISCUSTING! You are behind everything going wrong in the peaceful town! I have no idea what you're here for, or what you want! Frankly, I don't give a damn! You won't get away with this!

**Fassad:** And who's going to stop me? You?

**Kumatora:** That's right. You better bite down on something!

_-Kumatora points her finger at the tank-_

**Kumatora:** Pk thunder!

_-Tank is hit-_

**Fassad:** Fire!

_-The tank launches an attack-_

_-Kumatora makes a pk counter-_

_-Missiles heads back for the tank-_

_-Direct hit-_

_-Kumatora sends out a barrage of pk thunders-_

_-There is a gas leak under the thank-_

**Kumatora:** *Smirk*

_-Kumatora shoots a wave of pk fire at the tank-_

_-The tank lights on fire-_

_-The drive jumps out-_

**Pig mask 3:** Out of my way out of my way out of my way!

_-The tank blows up-_

**Kumatora:** Oh yeah!

**Wess:** Princess. That was a bit over the top…

_-Kumatora shrugs-_

**Kumatora:** Eh.

_-Salsa is smiling-_

**Fassad:** Damn you!

**Kumatora:** What a sore loser.

**Lucas:** Hey, is someone there?

**Kumatora:** A little boy? What's he doing out here?

**Wess:** Lucas? You shouldn't be out this late!

**Fassad:** Get out of here! Stupid kid!

**Pig mask 1 2 and 3:** Stupid kid! Stupid kid!

_-Lucas whistles-_

_-A baby Drago shows up-_

**Pig mask 1:** Are we supposed to be afraid of that?

**Pig mask 2:** That's not scary at all!

_-Behind the Pig masks is a full grown Dragon-_

**Fassad:** Oh my PORK! GET OUT OF HERE!

_-The Dragon begins to tear apart the pig masks-_

**Pig mask 2:** I'm out of here!

**Fassad:** No Stop! I'm begging you!

**Kumatora:** Hahaha. What goes around comes around. Is this making you feel any better monkey?

_-Salsa is happy-_

_-Salsa whistles-_

_-The Drago attacks Fassad-_

**Fassad:** Whaaaaaaa!

_-Fassad gets knocked into the sky-_

_-Drago's do a cheer-_

**Lucas**: It's nice to see everyone is okay.

**Wess:** Lucas. Are you okay? This is the first time I've seen you away from your mother's grave. And in such a dangerous place.

**Lucas:** I'm sorry…

**Wess:** Don't be. You just saved us. You did a very courageous thing.

**Kumatora:** Okay. I see the two of you know each other. Well then let me introduce myself. I'm Kumatora. You probably have no idea what's going on. You best ask the old geezer later. He'll bring you up to speed.

**Lucas:** I see.

**Wess:** Of course I will. Soon as we get back to town.

**Lucas:** If there's any way I can help…

**Wess:** No Lucas. I want you to stay put. Just stay here and wait with your father for Claus to come home. He'll be showing up any day now. Princess, I'm leaving the monkey in your hands. I'll be off in search for Duster.

**Kumatora:** Fair is fair. Take care of yourself Lucas. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again one day. Okay Monkey. Follow me.

**Salsa:** Eep!

_-They both run off-_

**Lucas:** Goodbye….

_-Wess puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder-_

**Wess:** Come on. I'll help you home.

_-They both walk home-_

_-End of scene 2-_

_-End of Chapter 3-_


End file.
